The Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology, and Reproductive Sciences proposes to continue the Yale Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Center with the goal of selecting outstanding novice or more experienced physician scientists for advanced training in basic, translational, or clinical science under the guidance of skilled scientific mentors. The Principal Investigator/Program Director (PD/PI) and Research Director (RD) will monitor the Scholars' academic progress toward research independence. We identify prospective scholars from our residents, subspecialty fellows, and junior faculty, as well as national networking by the PD/PI and RD and advertisements in professional journals, letters to program directors and Chairs and postings at national meetings. Our selection committee chooses WRHR Scholars who exhibit exceptional promise and commitment to a career in women's health research. The PD/PI, RD, and Advisory Committee are directly involved in the training, evaluation and academic development of each WRHR Scholar. Mentors are experienced in career development and are outstanding scientists in fields related to Women's Reproductive Health. Core training in basic lab techniques and molecular biology, along with a didactic program, are required for all WRHR Scholars and include instruction in the responsible and ethical conduct of research. There are three WRHR Scholars in the Department at any given time, with each Scholar assigned departmental laboratory space with access to shared teaching and training cores. In addition to having 75% time directly covered by the Center, in order to pursue career development. Scholars will receive research support for 2-5 years to underwrite costs while they obtain preliminary data and develop grant applications. Scholars enter the Department of Ob/Gyn as Assistant Professors, with appropriate office and support staff. Clinical duties and responsibilities relate directly to research interests. Career development will span two to five years, depending on the individual Scholar's initial level of experience and particular training goals as a Scholar. The Yale WRHR Center aims to foster Scholars' development into established, independent investigators. Yale seeks to retain as faculty Scholars who successfully complete the individualized training program at Yale and who have made significant progress toward independent funding.